The Meeting of Arthur and Kaz
It seemed just like an ordinary day in Onibus town. Arthur was walking down the streets cheerfully while humming a pretty catchy melody. As he put his hands on the back of his head, he closed his eyes, enjoying the cold breeze on his face. Nothing could go wrong. ''he thought while wandering down the streets of the small town, looking for a place to get some hot chocolate. Kaz on the other hand, was in an awful mood. He hated being sent to towns full of filthy humans. It made his skin crawl. He had concealed his tail within a massive cloak that seemed to weigh the skinny man down as he walked. Of course Sebastian had sent him to find someone. A man named Arthur, a leader of a school of some sorts. He was supposed to knock him unconscious and bring him back to the guild. It seemed fairly reasonable but why send Kaz. Sebastian knew of his hatred of humans and never ceased to try to make Kaz uncomfortable. It did make Kaz squirm, but he knew better than to let his weakness show. As he walked down the seemingly empty road, Arthur could see a silhouette approaching him through the mist. He could feel enormous amount of energy within the persona, he just wasn't sure was it ''all ''coming from them. His smile faded as he made eye-contact with the figure. Their eyes seemed to be violet. Awkwardly, Arthur accidentally bumped with them and his body reacted naturally - he got goosebumps. Both of them could hear a loud cling. One of Arthur's golden keys fell to the ground."Sorry." he muttered in a cold tone as bent down in order to pick up the key. "My bad. I'm sorry." Kaz's voice was rough and low, like a blade scratching against stone. He bent down and picked up the key, turning it over to reveal the symbol. It was Taurus' key. Kaz handed it to Arthur. "A celestial wizard? That's a rare key. Would you mind selling to to me? I have a sister who is nearing her eighteenth birthday. She'd love to add a golden key to her set. The half-demon smiled, revealing his sharp canines. Arthur could feel cold sweat covering his forehead. He took the key in his right hand and mumbled "Thank you." After putting the said key in his pocket, he continued "Sorry, none of my keys are for sale. If you'd like, I can show you the best magic shop in Onibus, it's only two blocks away.. Perhaps there you'll be able to find something for your sister." he spoke in a somewhat enthusiastic tone while pointing forward with his other hand. "I'd love that. Would you mind telling me your name so that I can address you properly?" Kaz's voice had an edge to it that made Arthur uneasy. He had dark black-purple hair that was curled at the ends and wore a white face mask over his mouth and nose. He is wearing a dark cloak loosely covering his body. Arthur extended his right hand towards the half-demon. "Arthur. Arthur Moshiyoto. And you are?" he asked with some sort of smile. Kaz shook his hand and said with a sly grin "Kazimyer Brekker, lead the was Arthur. I believe I've heard of you.. Are you the Headmaster at K.I.M.A?" With a slight blush, he answered "Yes, that's me! Pardon me, but I haven't heard about you just yet." he added in a soft tone. "People prefer to call me by other names... Anyways, enough about us. Let's get going to that magic store." "Sure! Right this way!" he said as he marched forward. "Beautiful day, isn't it?" he asked, breaking the awkward silence. "I suppose.." As the turned into an alley to make the journey shorter Kaz reached into Arthur's pocket, picking up Taurus' key and replacing them with a simple house key. A classic bunk biscuit trick. Kaz smiled for a quick second second before fading back to his usual solemn face. "Aww, the shop seems to be closed!" Arthur said in a somewhat sad voice as he put his hands down in his pockets. Wrapping his fingers around the key, he could feel that the texture of the key wasn't anything like his. It wasn't smooth nor long enough to be a golden key. Arthur knew it the man's doing, because they were the only ones out. Realizing what the man had done tried to locate the key, but the mist wasn't doing him a favour. "This is easier than I thought it would be Arthur.. You're very easy to pickpocket." The key twirled around in Kaz's hand, as he giggled from a rooftop above Arthur. "Well, if you want it back, you should come and get it!" With a silent sigh, Arthur took out what appeared to be a whip handle. By moving it, he released a jet of blue water that slowly began weaving a glowing whip made out of water and Celestial Energy. At the same time, he summoned a crystal key while chanting "Open, Gate of the Sword!", resulting in numerous glowing orbs erupting from the key's blade, forming a tall slim man holding a sword in his right hand in front of Arthur. With a weave of his hands, the man altered gravity around Kaz, allowing Arthur to directly attack Kaz, wanting to wrap Fleuve d'Étoiles around his hand. Kaz sent a spiral of black lightning at the whip, knocking it to the side. "Tsk, Tsk Arthur. You think that would stop me? You really are stupid." Gladius charged up his sword with green energy and charged at the figure. Stoping ten meters in front of him, Gladius slashed his sword at Kaz while chanting "Stella Cadens!", releasing a massive amount of wave-shaped energy with high destructive capabilities as Arthur spun the whip around himself four times, conjuring four orbs that started spinning around him rapidly. At his command, they encircled Kaz and exploded about 10 inches away from him, releasing humondous amounts of water that began swirling around him, creating a vortex-like construction. In the meantime, Arthur summoned another key and sent out two Celestial Comets towards Kaz. Kaz did a backflip and avoided the water vortex. "Hollow Exploding Flame!" He sent a spiral of explosive black flames at Gladius then prepared to block the energy. Gladius simply leaped in mid air, evading the spiral fire heading for him. "Would you please give it back?" Arthur asked kindly. "You have absolutely no use of it." he continued as he spun the whip around him several times. "The contract between Taurus and I isn't yet to be broken." he added as he conjured a web-like construction around him. "And with our contact being valid, you can't summon Taurus." he finishedas a black thought came through his mind. ''Unless you kill me. "See, I am not here for the key. That was just an excuse to start a fight. I am here to take you back to my guild, my master wants to see you." He cackled, and slapped his knee. "Human's really are stupid. That is why I hate them." He straightened, flashing a sinister smile at Arthur. "Tainted Lightning: Desecration Of The Sun!" A huge ball of black lightning shot at Arthur and engulfed him. "Well, how about your master comes here? I'd much rather prefer neutral ground." he said in a shaky voice as the water-net around him surged, stopping the black lightning coming for him. The water barrier gave him enough time to combine Sideris and Celestia, allowing him to create a unique golden barrier that instantly deflected the lightning. "Tch.. The boss-man prefers to make me do his dirty work. So, you need to come quietly." "I'd much rather like if you would just give me my key and go." he spoke with an intiminating look in his eyes, as if he were about to get mad. "See I've researched you. You don't scare me Arthur. I am just toying with you." Kaz said plainly, picking at his nails. "This is getting boring, I need to finish the job." Kaz released his magical aura which blossomed around his body in a heavy purple aura. "We'll see about that just yet." spoke Arthur in a calm manner as he summoned two silver keys. Putting them on top of each other, the keys began glowing brilliantly, separating and forming a large sigil in front of Arthur. The sigil itself grew, creating five minor ones with simmilar pattern to the main one. As he weaved his hands, he summoned five keys, putting one in each of the sigils. In matter of seconds, each ofo the sigils glowed and let out a tremondous amount of energy, allowing Arthur to summon the spirits whose keys were within the sigil. In front of him appeared five spirits, Rose, Puella, Zaha, Leo and Scutum, each one of them in a fighting stance. As Arthur spun another golden key above him, he conjured up a golden dome around him while sending out several celestial comets towards his enemy. "Dark Fiery Aura!" He spread his arms and legs then unleashed a giant ball of black flames around his body, protecting himself from the comets. He then sent slivers of flames that explode at impact towards the spirits. Leo simply evaded the slivers and charged directly at Kaz. Scutum conjured a large barrier, big enough to protect herself, Rose and Puella while Zaha conjured a shield of water, hoping the flames wouldn't get to him. However, the flames penetrated his defenses, severely burning some of his clothes and causing minor burn-marks. "Yer going to pay for that!" he said as he pointed his hands towards Kaz. "Null Ray!". Zaha compressed air and send it in a straight line from his hands at Kaz. Kaz waited until the last moment, then jumped. He ran at Zaha and aimed a roundhouse kick at him. Rose lifted her right arm, creating a large thorn-vine from the ground that was supposed to bind Kaz. Puella sent out numerous flaring hearts, aiming for Kaz's lower pectoral area. "Why does your so called master even want me?" he asked as he watched his spirits' teamwork. Kaz burnt the thorn-vine, but was hit by the hearts and knocked backwards. He coughed, staining his face-mask blue with blood. "I don't know, all he told me was that I was supposed to come and get you for him." "How about this. You give me the key and I come with you, concious and alive." Arthur offered as he tried to contact his guild allies via a communication lacrima embeded on his inner right hand, pretending to wipe his face while doing so. "Yeah no. That's clearly a lie, and do not try to contact your allies." Kaz sent a bolt of lightning at Arthur's wrist, trying to disable the lacrima." With a weave of his hands, Arhtur dismissed all of his spirits. Putting his hands in the pockets, he repeated "Alive and concious." as he walked towards Kaz. "Besides, how bad can it be?" Kaz stepped back, a lump forming in his stomach. He hated doing dirty work and this Arthur character was actually a good guy. "Please, don't come near me. I will let you stay. Here have your key." Arthur caught the key in mid-air with his right hand. "Thanks, I guess." he said with a somewhat smile. "You know, if you ever need anything, feel free to contact me." he continued as he smiled "I'm not that hard to find." he finished as he went back into the mist. Kaz walked off. "Damn. I hate how I have a human heart. It really makes me angry."